eternal_requiemfandomcom-20200214-history
Tython
"Tython is beautiful and powerful, enigmatic and dangerous, filled with mysteries and open to those comfortable with the Force. It was here long, long before us, and these mysteries persisted with no eyes to see them, no minds to contemplate them. And that is why I fear Tython. It means everything to us, and yet we are nothing to it. We are merely passing through." - Je'daii recluse Ni'lander Tython is a planet in the Tython system located in the Deep Core that has played a pivotal role in the histories of the Je'daii Order and its successor, the Jedi Order. a Verdant world that is incredibly rich in the Force, Tython was largely uninhabited for hundreds of thousands of years and was only visited by either the Gree or the Kwa, two of the oldest civilizations in the galaxy's history. In 32K.800 BTC/3569 CE, the great pyramid ships known as the Tho Yor brought pilgrims from over a dozen species from across the galaxy to Tython, where the pilgrims learned to harness the Force and established the Je'daii Order, bashing their philosophy of balance upon Tython's two moons Ashla and Bogan. Following the fall of the Rakatan Infinite Empire and the start of the Chaotic Terran Dominance Era, the Je'daii largely kept to themselves, but managed to remain independent from the various Terran Nationstates as they proceeded to colonize and or conquer numerous planets across the galaxy. But overtime, the instability, violence and almost constant warfare that dominated this chaotic era of galactic history, along with the abuses from the Terrans governments, became too much for most of the galaxy's inhabitants and during the latest war between the Terran Nationstates, the galaxy revolted, determined to force the Terrans nationstates back to the Orion Arm completely, with the Je'daii Order leading them, thus ending this era of galactic history. While largely at peace, the Je'daii did occasionally have internal conflicts from time to time, the largest, and most far-reaching, of these conflicts being the Hundred Year-Darkness, whereupon the surviving dark-sided Je'daii was forced out of Tython and into the wider galaxy, where they eventually discovered and conquered the Sith Species of Korriban and forged a new order in the aftermath, naming their new order after the species they've conquered, the Sith Order, of which lead its' own Empire, also dubbed the Sith Empire. Following the end of the Chaotic Terran Dominance Era, the Je'daii Order once again isolated themselves from the wider galaxy, allowing the Alliance of Planets to quietly dissolved soon thereafter, replaced by tens of thousands of independent states shattered across the galaxy. But over the thousands of years, while the moderates continued their traditions, Dark-Siders, and Light-Siders become more and more fanatically about their views of the Force and before long a century-long schism erupted between the three groups in 22K.140 BTC/14K.339 CE that came to be known as the Force Wars. After over a hundred years of brutal and devastating conflict, the moderates won the conflict, virtually wiping out both Light-siders and Dark-siders, however, the Je'daii Order ended shortly after the conflict, with the Moderates and non-fanatical Light-siders and Dark-siders coming together to forge the Jedi Order. From there, the Order would help to establish a vast Deep Core nationstate, the Tythonian Union, where for the next 730 years the Jedi Order would rule over the only Jedi Republic until it joined the Galactic Republic in 21K.400 BTC/14K.969 CE. Soon after joining the Republic, the Jedi Order would largely abandon the planet, but not entirely, as the Jedi still maintained a Jedi Temple on the planet where hundreds of Jedis resided for millennium to come. And for much of its' history, Tython were only sparsely populated by Jedis and occasionally Republic personnel, but in 1 BTC/36K.368 CE, following the Fall of Ziost, millions of surviving Ziostians (Sith Species) were allowed to colonize the planet, to which the majority of the species did, making Tython the species fourth homeworld. In 3100s ATC/39K.400s/500s CE the planet eventually became home for yet another group of beings, the Clones, who have then adopted the planet as another one of the groups homeworlds. In the centuries since, the two groups have largely gotten along, though not without issues from time to time. Description History Early history Republic membership Ziostian colonization Clone colonization Inhabitants Locations Category:Deep Core Category:Jedi-aligned worlds Category:Terrestrial planets Category:Type I atmosphere planets Category:Republic worlds Category:Core Republic Founders Category:Tython